


there's a lullaby for suffering (and a paradox to blame)

by amosanguis



Series: wingfic [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Wings, Canonical Character Death(s), Gen, Heavy Angst, Magical Realism, Wingfic, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Altair spreads his wings – glinting gold in the dying firelight – as he cradles the Apple to his chest.A glance at each of the major Assassins and their wings, as told in three-sentence snippets.





	there's a lullaby for suffering (and a paradox to blame)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "You Want It Darker" by Leonard Cohen.
> 
> Content spoiler/warning in the end notes re: who is the only non-canonical death. All other deaths in this fic are canonical and thus spoilery.

I.

 

Altair spreads his wings – glinting gold in the dying firelight – as he cradles the Apple to his chest.  In a flash, he sees machines that spit fire ( _guns_ , the Apple whispers) and people yelling at each other in a little box ( _television_ ).  But then he blinks and it all disappears.

 

 

II.

 

Every year, on the same day, Ezio grabs a bottle and says, “Under no circumstances am I to be disturbed.  Even if the Templars are at the door – answer only to tell them they must come back tomorrow.” 

Then, in the darkness, Ezio begins plucking.

 

 

III.

 

Connor’s wings Manifest at the scent of smoke and the sound of his mother screaming.

He never forgives.

He never forgets.

 

 

IV.

 

The first time the crew sees Edward’s wings, Edward is drunk off cheap wine and the loss of Blackbeard.

“We were so foolish,” he says, his eyes darting back and forth as he tries to decide which Adewale he should focus on, “ _I_ was so foolish.”

Ade, bless him, says nothing as he covers Edward’s exposed wings with his own shirt.

 

 

V.

 

Arno screams and falls, his wings entangling themselves in blankets as he jolts awake.  He sweats and shakes, sweats and shakes, sweats and shakes.  Then he takes one deep breath, then two, then five – then he tucks his wings away and stands just as the morning sun winks over the horizon.

 

 

VI.

 

Jacob’s wings were matted with soot and blood and Evie spends the night meticulously combing through them.  When she’s done, she presses a soft kiss to Jacob’s forehead – runs a thumb over his temple to sooth him.  Then she wraps her own wings around them both and sings something that echoes the rocking of the train – chasing away all nightmares of Roth and dead birds in cages.

 

 

VII.

 

Bayek sinks to his knees, Senu broken and cradled in his arms, and above him, Horus tuts as He steps in closer, pushing Bayek’s hood away from his face.

“For your loyalty,” Horus says, voice a whisper of rolling thunder on the horizon as He puts one hand on Bayek’s shoulder, and another in Senu’s feathers.

Then there’s a surge of the warmth of god’s magic – followed immediately by a searing pain as Horus _shoves_ Senu into Bayek’s chest – “For your loyalty, become one” – and Bayek _screams_ as Senu’s wings, enlarged to fit a human frame, erupt from his back.

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> The only non-canonical death, as of this posting, is Senu, Bayek's birb.
> 
> I have another winged AC fic in the works that kinda expands on some of this, though the two won't be directly related.


End file.
